


Derelict soul

by Lord_SC



Series: Of Bastards and Broken Things [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_SC/pseuds/Lord_SC
Series: Of Bastards and Broken Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Derelict soul

There’s so much pain, so much pain, so much pain  
And I can’t take it, anymore…  
All that disdain, that disdain, that disdain  
No one listens when I implore...  
There’s so much strain, so much strain, so much strain  
And I keep washing ashore…  
It’s all in vain, all in vain, all in vain  
I am left to burn to the core.


End file.
